


Virgil’s Mood

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Lee Logan, Ler Virgil, M/M, Multi, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, patton comes in later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil is dealing with some unknown sadness, and Logan helps distract him through some good ol’ science!





	Virgil’s Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took FOREVER to post! I kept starting, stopping, adding more, stopping, etc. For a while. I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I hope you enjoy!

Virgil was feeling sad, for some unknown reason. He couldn’t find out why he was sad. All he knew was that he was sad, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying. 

Patton noticed almost right away, and tried to keep him comfy throughout his mood. Patton knew sadness was good once in a while, so unlike Virgil, Patton welcomed it and allowed Virgil to cuddle him as much as he wanted. Virgil appreciated the gestures, and took advantage of Patton’s offers.  
Patton’s cuddles were so comforting, loving and soothing for him. It was rare that he felt such soft back rubs and whispery words of affection. Not only that, but Patton’s cuddle sessions were the only thing that kept his emotions under control. That was one thing Virgil yearned for, on a day like this. 

Roman noticed Virgil’s mood as well, but didn’t think much of it. It was bittersweet to watch. Virgil’s mood was painful to see, but watching their cuddle sessions seemed to make up for that. It was like seeing a happy ending in a movie, after 2 hours of empathetic, emotional pain. The sad moments made his heart drown in a salty stream of his own making. But the ending gave him a little smile that made the movie experience all the more satisfying. That roller coaster repeated over and over and over again throughout the day. 

Logan processed Virgil’s mood a little differently. He couldn’t really empathize the way Roman has, but he wasn’t caring and open like Patton was. The best he felt that he could do, was to distract him from the sadness he was feeling. What he didn’t expect however, was Virgil’s reaction to it. Whenever Logan would bring up a conversation, Virgil would let a small smile appear, and go along with the conversation. They were simple distractions from the most well-thought out movies, to English grammar that made no sense, to even the strangest or funniest YouTube animations! All of these were good distractions for Virgil, as it gave him 2-45 minutes of freedom from the sadness that plagued him. 

At the moment, Logan and Virgil were in the middle of an odd conversation about the Nervous System. Logan had a medical book out in front of them, and Virgil was trying to understand the complicated mush of meat, known as the brain. 

“Now, I will warn you that this following question may be a little gross.” Virgil warned. 

Logan shrugged and nodded. “Ask away.” He offered. 

“When someone loses a finger, are they able to still feel the detached part of the finger? Or do the severed nerves become numb? Or...” Virgil asked. 

“That’s not gross in the slightest. That’s merely an interesting concept. They are able to feel the detached part of the finger, but not by the nerves still stuck in the detached finger. You see, the brain still thinks the finger is there. So, the brain does this...type of illusion where it makes you feel the finger as it was, before being detached. It’s a brain illusion known as phantom touch. Often, amputees feel the lost limb on themselves, but look down to see no limb. Some people even feel pain in that recently severed limb. It’s a very interesting idea.” Logan explained, making gestures with his fingers as he explained. 

“Huh...that’s...kinda creepy. Not gonna lie.” Virgil thought out loud. Virgil flipped the page and eyed up a chart of the inside of the human skin. The chart showed the different layers of skin below the surface, and the nerves and other things hidden under the skin. 

“What is that?” Virgil asked, pointing to the green tree that laid below the epidermis. 

“Those are your nerves, or pain sensors. They’re what help you feel cold, hot, pain, light touch, and any other forms of touch.” Logan explained. 

“Ooooh. That makes sense. This is gonna seem like an odd question, but what does the tickle feeling fall under?” Virgil asked. 

Logan was about to answer, but closed his mouth to try and think. “Well...I suppose it would fall under either light touch, or pain. Tickling doesn’t feel light, but it doesn’t feel painful, either.” Logan said. 

“Oh...” Virgil concluded. 

“Why do you ask such a strange question?” Logan asked. 

“I don’t know. I guess it came to my mind, when I remembered Patton tickling Roman yesterday. And when Roman tried to tickle Patton back, he ended up hitting a spot that hurt, more than tickled.” Virgil explained. 

“Well, I suppose it can be a mixture of multiple feelings. It probably explains why our reaction is just as strange.” Logan added, fixing his glasses. 

“Ya...I’m gonna find out.” Virgil said, getting up off the ground and walking away. Virgil opened up the door to Patton’s room, but found the boy sleeping. He decided to leave him be, and try finding Roman. However, he soon realized Roman was off on a magical adventure somewhere. So, he walked back to the living room. 

“Busy, I suppose?” Logan asked. 

“Roman is. Pat’s just sleeping.” Virgil replied. 

“Well, I suppose that leaves only the two of us...I will volunteer myself as tribute.” Logan decided. 

Virgil eyebrows raised. “Wait, really?” He asked. 

“Sure! You seem curious about the concept of touch and pain. And I wouldn’t want to put you through something you’re not comfortable with.” Logan explained. 

Virgil smiled. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with it, it’s that I’m not used to it yet. Patton has been helping me get used to it slowly. I appreciate the offer, and I will take advantage of it. But don’t be hesitant to get me back, or warn me if it gets to be too much.” Virgil clarified.

Logan smiled genuinely. He has never seen Virgil express so much honesty before. The last time he was this calm and open, was when he told everyone he liked the colour purple and completely changed his outfit. It was at that moment, he knew: Virgil is now a light side. 

“Alright.” Logan replied. 

Virgil knelt down. “So: Where are you ticklish?” Virgil asked. 

“Uh...On my sides, neck, and feet.” Logan replied, naming a few spots to start with. Virgil smiled before lightly tackling Logan down. 

“You ready?” Virgil asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Logan replied. Virgil started at the highest spot on the list: Logan’s neck. He skittered his fingers on the side of Logan’s neck. “Eeeeeehehehehe!” Logan bursted into giggles. His shoulders went up, and his neck curled in on the fingers: all this to cover the exposed spot. 

Instead, Virgil used his left hand to tickle the other side of the neck. Now, Logan’s neck was curling towards the other side. Each time Logan tried to cover a spot, he would only expose the other side. This switching between sides went on for a little longer, before he stopped. 

“So, it looks like you’re sensitive to light touches on both sides of your neck. Light touches seem to make you giggle.” Virgil said aloud, making mental notes for himself. 

Next, Virgil got onto his feet, grabbed one of Roman’s gel pens off the table, and put it into the freezer. Next, Virgil walked up to the sink, and turned on the water. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked. 

“I’m washing my hands in warm water, to see if warm hands makes the ticklishness change.” Virgil explained. He dried off his hands with a tea towel, and walked up to Logan once again. 

Virgil used his warm fingers to tickle Logan’s neck again. Logan’s giggle returned, and his neck curled towards the fingers. It didn’t seem to make much of a difference, so Virgil stopped. 

Virgil stood up once again, and washed his hands again. This time, he used cold, cold water. He kept his hands under the freezing water, until he lost some feeling in his cold hands. He turned off the water, dabbed his hands with the other side of the same tea towel, and walked back to Logan. 

“Okay.” Virgil said aloud, and touched Logan’s neck. 

“OOOOOHOHO MY GOD, that’s COLD!” Logan complained with a shocked expression on his face. Virgil started skittering his fingers on Logan’s neck. 

“EEEEEEEHEHEHEHE! HOHOHOW IS THIS WOHOHOHORSE?!” Logan asked, completely confused. 

“I don’t know.” Virgil replied. He tried the back of the neck, and under the chin. This seemed to give a similar reaction. 

Next, Virgil moved his hands to another spot Logan mentioned: his sides. 

“WAHAHAHAHAIT! HHHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan yelled as he squirmed away from the wiggly fingers. 

“Oooh! The sides appear to be worse!” Virgil observed. He stopped his fingers for a minute, got up, and grabbed that pen from earlier out of the freezer. He walked back to Logan, knelt beside him, and started ‘writing’ on Logan with the pen. 

“HEHEHEHEY! WHAHAHAT IS THAHAHAT?!” Logan asked through his laughter. The ballpoint pen seemed to give him a slight pain sensation, and a ticklish sensation at the same time! Logan struggled to choose between getting away from the needle-like pain, or curling in on the ticklish spot. 

While moving the pen around, he happened to hit Logan’s lowest rib. “OW! Ohohokay, that hurt more than tickled.” Logan complained. Virgil nodded and removed the pen. While he was tickling Logan, Virgil happened to forget the last spot. So, while he tried to remember it, he tried lightly poking Logan’s stomach with the pen. 

“NOHOHO! Virgil! WHY?! Gahahaha! Wait! Not my- EEEEEEEEEK! WAHAHAHAHA!” Logan squealed, pulling Virgil out of his own thoughts. 

Questioning what was going on, he looked down at his hand and the pen placement. His hand seemed to have moved to the middle of his stomach. Specifically, near his navel. 

Virgil felt a smirk grow onto his lips. “Does someone have a ticklish belly button?” Virgil asked. Logan gulped. 

To answer his own question, Virgil traced the pen around Logan’s navel. This was rewarded with a squeal from Logan. His theory seemed correct so far. To fully confirm it, Virgil lightly stuck the pen into Logan’s navel, and swirled it. 

“NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan cackled as tears of mirth began to form. Confirmed! Virgil smiled and swirled the pen a couple more times, before dipping the point into the middle of the belly button.

“eeeEEEEEEEKK! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Logan squealed. His laughter somehow sounded similar to the laughter he let out when his neck was tickled. It was kinda hilarious! 

Virgil decided to give the poor guy a break. He placed the bullpen aside and watched Logan take in as much air as he could muster. 

“You okay?” Virgil asked. 

“Ya, I’m alright.” Logan replied after a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Someone said behind them. Virgil recognized the voice, and turned around to face his best friend: Patton. 

"I was doing an experiment. I wanted to know about the different sensations that your body can sense." Virgil replied. 

Patton's eyebrows rose. "Really? And what are your results?" Patton asked.

"Well..." Virgil started, turning his head to face the tired nerd on the floor. "Logan is ridiculously ticklish, and cold fingers seem to make it worse!" Virgil explained.

"Ooooh! did you try reeeeaaally light touches yet? Like..." Patton dragged out his words, as he pulled a white object out of his pocket. "...A feather?" Patton finished. 

Virgil gasped. How could he have forgotten about that?! "Oh my gosh! You are SO RIGHT! I looked after the medium, rough and pokey sensations, and I completely forgot about the most important one: Really light sensations! 

Virgil took the feather from Patton's hands, and walked up to Logan, who was still laying down. 

"W-Wait! No more, please!" Logan begged. 

It'll go quick. I promise." Virgil reassured, reaching his left hand out towards Logan, with his pinky finger up. Logan lifted his right hand up, made a relaxed fist, and stuck his pinky up as well. Reaching up, Logan's pinky finger linked with Virgil's, keeping their promise as sacred as can be. 

After letting go, Logan watched as Virgil bent down beside him. He lifted the feather up to Logan's point of view, and smirked. flipping it to make the hard tip face up, Virgil lowered the soft part of the feather towards Logan's neck. 

Virgil flickered the feather on the side of Logan's neck. "EEEEEK!! NAAAhahahahaha! Vihihirgil!" Logan squealed, lifting his shoulders to cover the spot. Though no matter how much he covered the spot, Virgil would move the feather to the open, exposed spots of Logan's neck. It wasn't torturous, but rather mildly infuriating.

"Not bad...light touches are fairly effective on you." Virgil noted out loud. He moved the feather away from Logan's neck, and lifted his shirt. As soon as Logan's bare belly was shown, Virgil moved the feather to his sides and fluttered it.

Wahahahaha! Plehehehehease!" Logan begged, squirming frantically.

"Okay. One more spot! I promise!" Virgil reassured, removing the feather. 

Virgil got up, and walked over to Logan’s feet: the last spot that Logan had mentioned. Removing the shoes and socks, he started planning out how he was gonna approach this last spot. By the time Logan’s bare feet were exposed, he had decided to start off light and slow with the feather.

Virgil picked up the feather once again, and started drawing slow, soft strokes on the bottom of Logan’s right foot.

“Oooohohohoho nononooohohohoho!” Logan whined, bracing himself for the worst to come.

After making a mental note, Virgil started flicking and fluttering the feather to intensify the sensations.

“Aaaahahahahaha! Vihihirgihihil!” Logan yelled through his helpless giggles.

“What?” Virgil asked.

Ahahare you dohohohone yehehet?!” Logan asked.

“Soon Logan, soon. I still have a few more things I wanna try!” Virgil reassured. Logan groaned and tried to hide his face in his risen arm.

“Awww! Is this getting to be too much for the poor Logan?” Virgil teased. To avoid stuttering, Logan answered his Ler with a quick nod of the head.

“Well luckily for you, we’re almost done! All I have to do now, is this:” Virgil said, before dropping the feather and scratching Logan’s foot with his finger nails.

Logan’s eyeballs practically bulged out of his skull, and his squirming doubled in intensity. “AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAT’S SO MUHUHUCH WOOOHOHOHORSE!” Logan shouted, slowly losing more of his sanity.

“Okay. I’m done with this foot. Now, onto the other foot!” Virgil decided, dropping Logan’s right foot and grabbing the left.

*5 minutes later*

Virgil placed the left foot down, and watched as Logan took in as much breath as he could. Patton watched as well, and smiled as he processed everything he had just witnessed. What was supposed to be an experiment, turned into a full on tickle session to test out the tickle spots Logan had mentioned to Virgil. He felt kind of disappointed that he couldn’t find out any more spots, but perhaps that could wait for another day. They’ve got lots of time on their hands to make that happen...


End file.
